textspacedfandomcom-20200213-history
Karma
Karma is aligned with each faction and is effectively a measure of how much favour you have between each faction. Karma slowly neutralises and its default standing is 'observer'. If your karma is very high you will be more closely aligned, which may upset other factions. If your karma is high with the Transitional Government, for example, the Descendants may be inclined to ban you from their structures or even attack you on sight, and vice-versa. Some things that can affect karma are listed below: * Destroying ships as an attacker * Stealing cargo or commodities * Failing or selling cargo from cargo transfer missions * Sending messages considered aggressive to NPC ships * Using abilities or mercenaries to injure other players * Using abilities to damage ships or discharge their light drives * Rescuing players or NPCs * Completing missions * Hacking structures or ships outside of battle * Sending fake SOS messages Moreover, certain actions will cause either TransGov or Descendant ships to attack you, regardless of your karma. * Carrying illegal ports or cargo (TransGov may attack you after a warning) * Performing missions for TransGov in a Descendant territory (Descendant ships may attack you) * Using nuclear atmospheric, biogenic genocidal or other orbital weapons - including terraforming another faction's planet (Any faction may attack you) Karma Log The Karma log as the name suggests logs changes in your faction's karma with the changes ranging from 'trivial' to 'major' as well as 'increase' and 'decrease'. Each entry has a faction, effect on karma, when it happened and a reason key. The reasons can be recorded as: Consumable: A consumable inside or outside the faction was used. Crime: A crime was discovered, reported or committed. External: Some external factor, very broad category that accommodates anything that doesn't fit the others. Illegal cargo: Dealing with illegal cargo in some fashion. Illegal ports: Dealing with illegal ports in some fashion. Mission: A mission directly or indirectly affected karma. Relations: Other faction relations affecting your factions karma. Sector: A sector event such as mining an inhabited planet or having an aggressive stance in a sector. Karma levels Your faction will have relations with NPC (non-player controlled) factions as well as player factions. This relation is represented as karma and has a number of levels. The levels relate to the karma value, with a value of 1 being neutral, good karma being above 1 and bad karma below. The levels are as follows: Karma neutralises at a rate of 0.02 per day back towards 1.00. Player faction karma works in a similar way but it has a different effect on how the other faction's structures and other assets may treat you. Karma will naturally move back to neutral over time with the exception of when factions are classed as nemesis against each other or allied. A faction will be classed as nemesis if the karma is very low or either faction has declared war on the other. A faction can only become allied by achieving good karma with each other over a long period of time. Different levels of karma result in different advantages or disadvantages: Category:Information Category:Guides